legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Belinda, Queen of the Naga
Name: Belinda Race: Naga Title: Naga Queen Love Interest: Vasuki Cortan The Great Cosmic War When Eclipse Chaos tried to enlist Belinda and the Naga, Belinda flatly refused. Outraged, Chaos and his Eclipse bretheren led an assault against the Naga, forcing Belinda to flee to th stars. She was the only survivor. She eventually made her way to Cortania, where she lived peacefully amongst the locals. She often drifted over to a lone tree in the meadow near the gardens of the royal palace to play her harp and reminence over old times. One day, young Prince Vasuki heard her music and went outside to join her. Though she was wary at first, she soon warmed up to him and they began meeting there on a regular basis. Over time, she learned of Vasuki's ability to talk to snakes. When he told her this, she just asumed he was sharing information with her, telling her more about himself. Until he started speaking to her in the snake language. He told her that he had known her secret for some time and that it was safe with him. Years passed, and Vasuki was turning into a fine young prince. He was also starting to notice just how beautiful Belinda truly was, just as she was noticing what a fine young man he was. Over time, their meetings began to become more.......intimate. One day, she was kissing his neck and her fangs accidently pierced his skin. He yelped, and when she panicked he tried his best to calm her. She explained to him what her bite does to humans, but Vasuki didn't seem to mind. After that day, they saw each other less and less, mainly because Dia Fienox was more protective of Vasuki ever since he got bit. One day when Vasuki managed to get outside to meet with her, he found that she wasn't there. In her place was the harp she had taught him to play. Ever since, he has been searching for her, to no avail. Little did he know that she was hiding in plain sight and often saw him walking through the market looking for her. But she knew they could never be together. Not after what she did to him. One day, the Eclipse made their way to Cortania. Panicking, she returned to the meadow. She took her snake form and built herself an underground shelter right beneath the tree she used to meet him at. After concealing her hiding spot, she remained hidden there until the attack upon Cortania was over. But she rarely left her shelter, fearing that Chaos may one day find her. She remains under that tree to this very day, only leaving to find food. She often hears her harp being played outside her shelter, but she convinces herself that she's hearing things. The Cosmic Empire Storyline Belinda was surprised one day when a young infant boy with black hair and purple eyes fell though the hole to that led to her hiding place. Hidden by shadows, she watched the boy, her yellow eyes shining brightly. When he looked in her direction and saw her eyes, he assumed she was Vasuki. When she spoke, she asked him how he knew Vasuki, and he said telepathically with a smile that Vasuki was "mommy's little brother". When he saw her filthy, ragged clothes, he asked what happened to her, and she told him that she has been there since the days of the Great Cosmic War. After a little conversation, the boy introduced hmself as Heru Fienox. After asking if she would like to see Vasuki again, she agreed to return with him to the surface. What awaited her when they surfaced was a less than warm reception. Dia had asked Ikari and Chase to come over to help look for Heru, and when Ikari and Dia saw Belinda they flipped. Astir managed to calm his wife, then had to calm Ikari with a calming drug he sythesized. After Ikari and Chase left, Astir and Vasuki went inside to cook supper, leaving Belinda alone with Dia and Heru. After an awkward conversation, Dia manaaged to get Belinda to follow her inside, and all the awkward tension disappeared over the spagehtti. They talked and laughed and Belinda quickly felt like part of the family. After washig up and puttung away the dishes, Vasuki took her to his room and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Category:Characters Category:Naga Category:Sexy characters Category:OCs Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Queens Category:Non Humans